Love and Loss
by rusticsky
Summary: Lorelai and Rory are surprised when they both are reaped at the 100th Hunger Games Quarter Quell. As Rory and Lorelai go through the trials of the games, they'll find love and heartbreak. Rory finds herself three handsome bachelors, and Lorelai may be falling in love with a rugged man from another District. May the best Gilmore win.(JJ and Rory/Logan/Dean/Jess drama) Please review!
1. Chapter 1 - Lorelai Gilmore

Rory woke up early, and once she was ready ran upstairs to see her mother asleep in her room. Rory's first instinct was to yell, but Rory didn't and instead starting shaking Lorelai, who was peacefully snoring.

"Mom!" when Lorelai didn't budge, Rory raised her voice. "MOM! It's seven fifteen!"

Lorelai rolled over, frowning, barely opening her eyes, "it's six o'clock."

"No, it's seven fifteen!" Rory grabbed the fuzzy alarm clock from Lorelai's nightstand. "See?" Lorelai yawned, and got herself out of bed.

"I can't believe its seven fifteen… why didn't my alarm clock purr on time?!" Lorelai said, barely believing.

"Mom, we've got thirty minutes till the Reaping and you _know_ we can't show up late! Do you know what happens to people who show up late to the Reaping?"

"They don't get picked?"

"They're the ones that do! _Come on,_ Mom!" Rory groaned, dragging a sleepy Lorelai to the bathroom to get ready.

Finally, after a painful fifteen minutes, Lorelai and Rory were well on their way to the center of District 1, doing their best to avoid Rory's grandparents, Emily and Richard. Lorelai and Rory were on the poorer side of District 1, and on top of that, Lorelai had had Rory when she was only 16. Rory and Lorelai loathed seeing Emily and Richard- well, at least Lorelai did. So the two did their best to hide.

Lorelai went off to be with the parents, but she quickly found that instead of being split, this time 'round the kids and parents were clumped together, which confused her.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Reaping of the 100th annual Hunger Games!" Lorelai quickly realized that they'd picked Lane Kim's mother to be the host of the Reaping. Perfect. Mrs. Kim hated most people- but especially Lorelai. Well, she didn't hate people, she was just always… harsh. "Today it is the fourth quarter quell, where we will be having eight contestants of any age competing per district!" Lorelai mumbled to Rory over Mrs. Kim's next sentence, which was, "We will also be having eight contestants from the capitol entering our competition."

"What if Emily and Richard get in the competition?" Lorelai spoke with a low voice so only Rory could hear.

"Mom!" Rory snipped, clearly trying to avoid getting in trouble with the Peacekeepers. Lorelai shut her mouth, keeping her eyes on Mrs. Kim.

"For the boys," Mrs. Kim had a harsh look as she walked to the glass ball. "Christopher Hayden," Lorelai saw Christopher, and memories flooded back to her. Lorelai hadn't seen Christopher in what seemed like forever. "Richard Gilmore," Lorelai's heart sank. Her father was old, and wouldn't do very well in this competition. _It'd be like Mags…_ "Dean Forester," Lorelai didn't recognize the boy, but he was good looking, with longer brown hair and a charming smile. The other names didn't stand out to Lorelai. There was the regular charming volunteer, but this one was _not_ good looking.

Finally, Mrs. Kim moved to the girl's bowl, and Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand, holding it tightly. Rory had been safe for four years, surely she'd be safe this time. No. "Rory Gilmore," Lorelai didn't want to let go of her daughter's hand, but had to break free as Rory reluctantly walked up to the stage. "Sookie St. James," Sookie, Lorelai's best friend, walked onto the stage, with an unsure smile. "Emily Gilmore," _Dear Mother of God._ Lorelai could barely believe it as her rich, proper mother walked silently onto the stage, with her signature grim gaze. There was one name left. But before Mrs. Kim could even pull it out, Lorelai spontaneously shouted, "LORELAI GILMORE!" raising her hand up to the sky. Everyone went silent. They must've not expected her to move a muscle- to be the last surviving Gilmore. They were wrong.

"Why would you do that, Lorelai? You should've stayed back there!"

"And watch you all die? Mom, why would I ever want to do that?"

"I don't know, you're always selfish like that!"

Rory watched her Mom bicker with her grandmother, uncomfortable as usual. They'd been arguing like that for what seemed to be forever, over one same subject- Lorelai volunteering as tribute. The thirty minute train ride seemed so much longer thanks to the two.

Rory rolled her eyes, before walking over to find Christopher having a beer with Richard. Of course, they've only been on the train for ten minutes and they're already having a beer.

Rory found herself all to herself, so she sat down on a couch and fingered through a book of former tribute's stories.

"Watcha reading?" Rory swiveled around, only to find the tall, cute boy from the Reaping. Dean, she recalled.

"Whatever this is. I mean, I know what it is, I just don't know what its called…" Rory avoided looking towards his eyes, trying to keep her gaze just at his chest.

"Cool," Dean smiled, before going to sit down. He stopped himself, though, "mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, it's a free world. Well, it's not a free world. But- I guess in some ways it is," Rory shrugged. Dean grinned, sitting down a bit away from Rory. He grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV in front of them. He put on former Hunger Game matches; Rory recognized the video as the seventy-fourth game- one that turned out as a close victory from a Peeta Mellark.

Rory's eyes were soon peeled on the book. The chapter she was on told the tale of the seventy fifth game, which was another Quarter Quell. Finnick Odair won that one. Amazingly, Finnick wasn't a bad author. But reading about the games made Rory even more nervous. She wasn't meant for intense physical activity, let alone a deadly game where half of the people would do anything to kill.

"You okay?" Dean's voice startled Rory in the middle of her thoughts, but she quickly turned to him, and nodded, with a smile. Dean was nice enough, she decided. He'd probably be a great ally to have, with him being so tall and athletic looking.

"I'm fine," she replied, "a bit nervous, I guess."

Dean shrugged, "So am I. We aren't exactly going to a party."

The two were silent for a second, before Rory spoke up, "Are you excited to see the Capitol?"

"I guess. I've never really thought of the Capitol, too much, though," Dean shrugged. Rory nodded. Neither had she- Rory had always been too busy trying to finish school with high esteem to daydream.

"I get that," Rory said, "who'd want to go the Capitol after seeing the suffering in some Districts, anyway?" Dean looked down, with a smile.

"You're just as nice as they said," he grinned, looking down at his lap.

"What?" Rory asked, confused, "What do you mean, they said?"

"Some of my friends," Dean laughed, clearly a bit embarrassed, "think you're cute."

"And you wanted to, what, see if they were right?" Rory frowned, really confused.

"Yeah," Dean looked up at her, with a smile, "they were right." Dean got up, leaving Rory confused, but smiling.

Lorelai walked over, with a frown on her face, "my mother is despicable! I try to tell her, 'Mom, I just couldn't leave you guys!' And she says, 'Lorelai you should've stayed,' and all that bullshit!"

"A boy likes me," Rory stared at the floor, confused but smiling.

"Man, Emily needs a life!" Lorelai exclaimed, clearly expecting a response.

"A boy likes me," Rory grinned.

"Rory?"

"A boy _likes_ me."

"Hello? Earth to Rory?" Rory turned to Lorelai, now frowning with a bit of fear.

"A boy likes me!"

 **I hope you like it! New chapter should be up soon-ish.**


	2. Chapter 2 - My Design, My Plan

The train pulled into the Capitol station before Lorelai could say a word. Lorelai found herself walking through the crowd of people, next to Rory who stayed silent. Lorelai smiled, glad to be recognized, but was a bit confused by Rory not speaking to her. Someone liked Rory. Lorelai had never thought of what would happen when boys started to like her daughter. But Lorelai took in the fame, with the fakest smile.

They were quickly led to meet the stylists, which Lorelai was a bit excited about. That was the only good thing about the games- tributes did get to wear fancy clothes. The Remake Center was much bigger than Lorelai could've ever imagined, but there was no time for exploration.

Lorelai was lead to a room that displayed her name next to the door on a little screen. A team of three waited seemingly patiently, before Lorelai sat down on a bench.

"Welcome," a fat, strange looking older man said to her, with a grin. His skin was dyed a blueish color, which freaked Lorelai out. Lorelai thanked him, but was a bit uncomfortable. There was another man, this one extremely tall but wore all pink, which made his extremely pale skin look a bit creepy. The last person was a woman with absolutely bright blue, curly hair, and dark skin. Lorelai was asked to strip naked, and once the three approved of her cleanliness, a dark skinned bald man walked into the room. There was nothing too odd about him. He wore no makeup, so he appeared completely normal. Lorelai recognized him quickly as Michel. Michel had been in District 1, but due to his sense of fashion was quickly welcomed into the Capitol as one of their best stylists.

Michel remained silent, as he circled Lorelai. But finally, he opened his mouth to speak, "You're going to be wearing a necklace, and only a necklace."

"Just a what?"

"A necklace. It is decided."

"What- no, Michel, I cannot wear just a necklace!"

"Your mother is wearing a sweater made of diamonds with a golden dress, Rory is wearing a bikini with rubies on it, Christopher-"

"I get it, Michel, but can't I wear something else with it? For comfort?"

"No, it is my design. My design, my plan."

"Ok, Michel, how about something that screams… sexy bachelorette? Or… or… or wait a minute. Michel, I've had an idea."

"What, Lorelai?"

"Something that screams, sarcasm!"

"No thank you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, as Michel ordered his assistants to go grab the necklace. The assistants came back, before putting the necklace on Lorelai. She had to admit, it was a beautiful necklace, with pearls, diamonds, and silver. But then, she had an idea.

"I can make a dress."

And that's how Lorelai came to be wearing a dress of her own making, with a necklace that she could never actually own. She rode with Chris on a chariot, leaving Rory to be with Dean. Apparently they wanted to have couples ride together, just like it normally was.

Chris and Lorelai stood on the Chariot, waving to the crowd. Lorelai held a big, fake grin that would last for the remainder of the ride. Oddly enough, Chris and Lorelai's chariot was in the front of the District One chariots.

Soon enough, the ride was over. Lorelai was not at all excited as they made their way to the Training Center.

Rory was sharing a room with Lorelai, much to her relief. There were two beds, and Rory quickly hopped on one that was near a bookshelf. Lorelai joined Rory on the bed.

"So, kid, are you terrified too?"

Rory sat on the bed, looking down at the floor, "what'do you think?"

Lorelai's gaze wandered down as well, "right…" Rory closed her eyes, taking a breath. "Um… Rory, we still haven't discussed..." Rory looked at Lorelai, suddenly terrified about what her mother's next words would be. I'm gonna have to discuss him at some point, and I think a bedroom is a much better discussion place than a deadly arena.

"I like him, Mom, and he… he likes me," Rory looked at her hands, still avoiding her mother's gaze. Lorelai piped up, quickly.

"What exactly, did he say?"

"He… he said…" Rory trailed off.

"What did he say, Rory?"

"He said I was cute," Rory sighed. Lorelai stayed silent for a second.

"Oh wow," Lorelai said, as Rory looked over.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, um, having someone who likes you could be useful in the games!" Lorelai pointed out, "You could get sponsors that way, if you're a cute couple. Pull a Katniss and Peeta, remember them?" Rory shrugged, before nodding. I've never had a boy like me before... gosh it would've been so much easier if this had happened back home.

"I'm gonna read," Rory said, to change the subject, before going over to the bookshelf. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Lorelai, not… not now. She found a book, and ended the night with a good, classic read.

Lorelai woke up the next morning around eight, and promptly enjoyed some coffee. It was a relief- she hadn't been able to have coffee for an entire day and that did NOT go well.

She walked into the District One floor's dining room, where Mrs. Kim sat with the District's multiple mentors, Babette, Patty, Taylor, and Gypsy. Rory and the others weren't out yet. Damn it, why do I have to be the early bird?

"Why are you eating like savages?" Mrs. Kim observed, as Lorelai and the others dug into their morning meals. Lorelai was about to put a piece of bacon into her mouth, the bacon dangled off her fork, when she nearly had a heart attack.

"WHERE ARE THE ALARMS IN THIS PLACE?" Emily came out of nowhere, yelling. Lorelai should've been more surprised.

"Uh, good morning to you too," Lorelai looked back down at her plate.

"Lorelai, this is an urgent matter! If I'm going to be somewhere at ten in the morning, than give me an alarm to set for seven!" Emily snapped, "avox, please get me an alarm for my room?" The avox disappeared. Lorelai rolled her eyes, before taking a bite of her breakfast and hoping that the two hours would roll by a lot quicker than they normally did.

 **And that's another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it. Lorelai's character is so much fun to write- the scenes just play out in your head after you've seen all 7 seasons (and 3 episodes of AYITL). The training and other tributes wait in the next chapter, which should be up within at least a week. Please review, I take any and all comments and criticism! - Newsie**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nice to Meet Ya

Rory walked into the training center with a nervous glance at her mother. This was where they were supposed to train? She'd seen previous Hunger Games, her mind tormented by the gory pictures. The area around her seemed much more mature and proper. Every weapon was sleek, made of metal and prepared to be used.

Rory's mentor, Patty, had suggested that she work on some of the skill ones, because Rory already had knowledge of things such as plants, thanks to books. Rory took that advice, and found herself using throwing knives. She lined herself up with the target, and used what books had called proper throwing tactics. But it didn't just work the first time. It took Rory multiple times to get it right. After about fifteen throws, Rory was able to hit the target, but not quite at the bullseye.

"Almost perfect," a new voice said, from next to her. "Give it another try." Rory turned, to see a blond boy. His short hair was messy, but in a way that had clearly been styled. He was a bit older than Rory, probably two years older. He had a charming smile, with bright white teeth. Rory threw the knife, and it crashed into the bullseye. Rory was amazed, the blond boy had called it!

"Wow," was all that could come out of Rory's mouth.

"You've got a good aim," the blond said, with a grin. "With a bit of work, it'll be perfect."

"Thanks," Rory mumbled, still shocked.

"I'm Logan, by the way," the blond boy said, putting out his hand for Rory to shake.

"Rory," Rory quickly replied, before grabbing and shaking his hand, "District one."

"Oh, we've got a district girl!"

"And you're from… the Capitol?"

"Yeah. Anyway, good luck," Logan began to walk, before turning, "Ace."

Rory smiled, before getting back to knife throwing.

Lorelai quickly grabbed a sword, which she realized was very easy to handle. She practiced against a mannequin (not ideal, but functional) and managed to basically destroy it.

"Mind if I use that for a few minutes? There were none left," a plump little woman asked. Lorelai handed her the sword.

"Of course! I probably need to learn survival tactics anyway, but my daughter can take care of those," Lorelai replied, with a friendly smile.

"Your daughter?" the woman said, in between blows with her sword.

"Yeah, Rory. She's in this too," Lorelai smiled.

"Rory? Oh, are you one of the Gilmores?"

"Yeah, Lorelai," Lorelai said, a bright grin on her face.

"So your entire family was reaped?" the woman stopped striking the mannequin.

"Well, I wasn't necessarily reaped. But everyone else was, oddly enough," Lorelai wrinkled her nose, "yeah, that is weird."

"Well I feel horrible," the woman's face looked very sympathetic, "I'm Sookie, by the way. Sookie St. James." Lorelai smiled, shaking her hand.

"Well nice to meet you Sookie," Lorelai said, "but I've got to go talk to my daughter."

"Oh yeah! I completely understand! Go on!" Sookie shouted to her as Lorelai ran over to the knife throwing section. Rory was focused, trying to hit the bullseye. Over time, she did. Every time. _She's doing it. All of this time I never saw Rory doing anything related to violence. Wow._

"Hey kid," Lorelai said, causing Rory to jump a bit.

"Mom! Don't scare me like that!"

"Geez, sorry Rory," Lorelai paused, before taking a seat on a bench. "How's the throwing going?" Rory sighed, lowering her arms.

"It's tiring," Rory complained, looking for sympathy, "and I don't like it." Lorelai looked down, nodding.

"I get it. I hate it too," Lorelai admitted, "but we gotta live somehow." Rory nodded, before chucking a knife at the mannequin. "OOH! I've got it! What if we argue our way out of things by using North American movie quotes?"

"Mom-"

"Come on, Rory! It'll be fun! Like- like that one movie, where that kid wants to go back in time using an old car, and gets stuck there! Roads?" Lorelai used a husky voice, "Where we're going, we don't need, roads." Lorelai grinned.

"Mom," Rory said, firmly.

"Sorry," Lorelai averted her view away from Rory. "Well it was a bad idea, anyway."

Rory, the very next day, found herself repeatedly trying to figure out the plants. They stuck in her brain, very quickly. She made her way over to Dean, who was boredly trying to figure out how to tie knots.

"Hey, you need some help?" Rory offered, hesitating to take the reigns.

"No thanks," Dean said, "I'm gonna figure this out if it kills me."

"Well let's hope not," Rory laughed, before grabbing a rope herself. She struggled, knots were hard! Dean let out a cry of joy.

"Done!" he said, quietly. He held out the knot for both him and Rory to see. Dean smiled, happy with what he did.

"That's awesome," Rory smiled, "I wish I could do that."

"Here!" Dean quickly took Rory's rope, and put her hands on his, "see how we weave it?" Rory tied the knot. "Awesome!" The two looked at each other, smiling. Rory had the rope in her lap.

"Well, umm… I'm going to go each lunch," Rory said. _Maybe Dean will want to sit with me._ And she was right. Dean followed Rory to the lunch tables, which made Rory uncomfortably smile. "You didn't have to come, Dean."

"I know," Dean smiled, taking a seat next to Rory. Rory pressed a few buttons, and a hamburger loaded with fries and coffee appeared. "Haha, _very_ healthy." Rory rolled her eyes at Dean's sarcasm, before taking a bite of the large burger.

Rory smiled, a bit embarrassed, when Lorelai took a seat at the table. _Of course she just_ had _to butt in… Mom,_ please _don't embarrass me!_

"Hey, kid! And you must be Dean, I'm Lorelai," Lorelai shook Dean's hand.

"Mom, haven't you met Dean before?"

"No, I don't believe I have," Lorelai held her smile. "So Dean, who do you want to win the games for?"

"My little sister, Clara," some of Dean's hair fell into his face, although he quickly swept it away, "she's annoying, but pretty darn sweet for a preteen brat." Lorelai laughed.

"Well Dean, can I steal Rory away from you for a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Dean walked away, leaving Rory and Lorelai with the food… and the coffee. Lorelai quickly drank a mug of it, before talking.

"Rory, want to practice with me?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, in between bites, "Throwing knives, or what?"

"Sure! Throwing knives will do perfectly," Lorelai bit her lip. Rory frowned.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Rory put down her burger. Lorelai looked down, before sighing. Rory didn't know what was up with Lorelai- she'd acted weird all day.

"I'm worried about Emily and Richard," Lorelai admitted. Rory was far too shocked. But Rory knew, despite the Gilmore family's rocky relationship, that they all loved each other in the end.

"I do too," Rory agreed, "they're so old… they won't make it past the Cornucopia."

Lorelai was shot back, "What? No! Mom will kill me with her bare hands if we, well, _when_ we get into an argument right before the games! Before this she's never been legally allowed to!"

"Mom!"

"Geez, Rory. Just worrying about our well being here." Rory rolled her eyes and got back to eating.

 **And that's Chapter Three! My birthday's in a week, and I'm probably going to be pretty busy, but I'll also have probably enough downtime to write another chapter or two. I'm also thinking of changing my user. Anyway, what'do you think? - Newsie**


End file.
